A Love Beyond Compare
by RaeAnne
Summary: Sequel to Heart of The Mountians... it's the wedding! STORY COMPLETE


_Title: A Love Beyond Compare_

_Author: RaeAnne_

_Rating: PG… maybe a conservative PG-13…. But I doubt it_

_Feedback: please __J__ email: Um if you haven't read the book, might want to, it would just help… but other then that I don't think any of the episodes….. __J_

_It's a Neil/Christy story, just in case you were wondering ;-) _

_Disclaimer: The story "Christy" and all characters of "Christy" are property of the LeSoud family no profit is being made, for my entertainment only. again no profit is being sought for anything pertaining to this story. _

_Authors note: This is almost a sequel to my the other story "Heart Of The Mountains", it isn't an exact sequel but is of sorts. I wrote this story just because I wanted to write about the wedding. It's not really a deep story with an intricate plot but rather just a fun fluff story. Though I consider this a sequel to "Heart Of The Mountains" both are stand-alone stories. __J__ I love the show "Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman" and I fell in love with her wedding dress and hairstyle in the show, so if you have seen that episode that was kind of the style I was going for, and the hairstyle I had a terrible time describing, please forgive me I know that both the dress and hair are out of style for the era, but I just fell in love with it. The song It's Your Love is obviously not from that time either but I love that song and it seemed fitting for the ending scene, so please pretend that it could have been, even if all common sense says not a chance. Also after finishing this story, I finally got to see Christy Season's Of The Heart. I know that this story is nothing like that wedding, but I hadn't see the movie tell after I wrote it so it wont at all be like the movie, well except for the "you may have them all" I had to put that in there, it would have been in there before… if I had thought of it first__J__ Please one other thing and I promise I will get on with story, is that when reading this please try and imagine Neil's gorgeous brogue, I didn't even attempt to try and match that, but I don't know no matter what he says as long as it in that Scottish brogue it seems to be terribly heartfelt and romantic, so please try and keep it in mind when you read this. Thank you so much for reading this, please send me any comments you have about the story my email address is _

_A Love Beyond Compare_

_By RaeAnne_

_--- _

It's a beautiful July morning the sun is just starting to stream through my window and joy is filling my body, this beautiful summer day is my wedding day.

I lay still in bed letting the realization that tonight I will not fall a sleep Christy Huddleston, but Christy MacNeil and I after today I will forever wake Christy MacNeil sink in. I carefully and slowly climb from bed and move with soft steps, with a childlike fear that this is just a dream like many of the dreams I had dreamed since Neil first proposed, as I touch the fabric of my wedding gown all doubts are swept away and an overwhelming sense of calm and love filled me. I smile happily; glad to have these few solitary moments by myself, probably the last as Christy Huddleston. Before long, Mother will burst through the door eyes streaming tears and I will be propelled into a day full of tears, happiness and most importantly love, and then after today all my private moments will be not as a single struggling schoolteacher, but as a wife and a fulfilled schoolteacher. I open my windows and look out into the bright day and I say a little prayer, thanking God for all the people in my life, for the love that Neil and I share, for never leaving me. I was ready to be Neil's wife, I was ready to cherish him and love him for the rest of my life. It wasn't 2 seconds later the door was thrown open without so much a knock and my mother came in tears flowing just like I knew would be. "Oh Christy! My darling baby girl… you are all grown up… and getting married!" she cried pulling me into a smothering hug. "Good morning Mother! It is a beautiful day for my wedding, please don't cry, please be happy for me" I smiled kissing her cheek. She nodded dabbing her eyes with a white handkerchief. "I am going to get dressed then I will be down" I smiled. "Oh Christy" she sighed leaving my room. I closed the door behind her and fell against it, covering my mouth to suppress my laughter. "Oh we should have just eloped!" I giggled.

I quickly dressed in one of my everyday dresses and went down stairs lightness in my step. I came down stairs and was surprised to find it bustling with activity. Miss Alice and Miss Ida were in the kitchen working on the last of the reception food, Mother and Ruby Mae were tying together little bouquets of white roses and lilacs for the ends of the rows of chairs. I looked around and felt slight out of place with preparations for my own wedding! I smiled then moved to the kitchen. "Miss Alice why didn't you wake me?" I asked as I tied on an apron. "Thee needed the rest! It will be a busy day… and an even busier night if I may say" she grinned, her gray eyes lighting up. I blushed deeply then began to organize the food. "Neil has all ready been over here 3 times to see you! I have never seen that poor doctor so nervous!" Miss Ida laughed. "Why didn't you let me see him?" I asked. "See the bride before the wedding?" my mother gasped coming into the kitchen. "It's only bad to see the bride in her wedding gown Mother," I said. "Either way we are playing it safe!" Mother said and I groaned but didn't say more.

I spent a while helping with the food and then with decorations but my concentration was horrible so I made everyone I helped frustrated to tears. So I made my outside where I watched my father, brother, David, and Will set chairs in front of the beautiful wood arch that was covered in beautiful white rose vines, the arch Neil had made for our wedding. I smiled and I was surprised to find tears stinging my eyes. I was so happy and my heart was so full that I felt…. So… so content. I stood beside a tree kind of hiding, like I was a silent observer of my wedding. I watched as the women started coming from the house, white and light purple ribbons for the chairs in hand. As I watched a strange tingling started to cover my body, it was the feeling that I got whenever Neil was near. I heard someone from behind me approach. I didn't move and I was sure he was behind me. It wasn't long and strong arms circled my waist and I was pulled near. "If Mother knew that you have seen me before the wedding she would have a fit, and declare that our marriage would be cursed with bad luck!" I giggled as I relaxed in his arms. "I thought it was only bad if I saw you in your wedding dress before the wedding," he laughed. "Mother isn't taking chances!" I laughed. He kissed the tender skin behind my ear and I felt goose bumps rise on my arms. "I love you" I whispered hoarsely, he again took away my breath with such a simple gesture. I closed my eyes for a second and savored his touch. "A few more hours lass" he said his husky Scottish accent accenting every word. "And I love you" he said. "As much as I hate to, I better go before we get caught," his laughter rumbled in his throat. I nodded reluctantly. And as quickly as he appeared, he was gone. I breathed in and his sent still hung in the air. I smiled thinking of how nice it was going to be to wake up every morning in those arms and to fall asleep in his strong embrace.

"Christy what are doing out here! I have a bath ready for you in your room! Get up there, I have a special gift for you, it's on your bed," my mother said coming up on me shaking me from my thoughts. "Yes mother" I said absently and I almost missed her blush as she said "a special present". I looked at her curiously. She said nothing more and disappeared back to Miss Alice who was still draping ribbons.

I climbed the stairs to my room and I found the bathtub in the middle of the room besides my wedding gown my room was vacant of all my things I had accumulated while living here, they were now at Neil's….. and my cabin. I smile as I eyed the large white box on my bed. I went to it and removed the lid. There wrapped in white gift tissue was a white satin nightgown, nothing like the modest white cotton ones I owned. It had thin little straps, delicate lace trimmed the hemline, and it had a lace insert on the abdomen. I ran my hand over feeling the silky smooth material. I smiled "what it must have taken for mother to buy this!" I thought with a giggle. I took it out and held it up, it looked just perfect, but as I started to put it back, I noticed there was something else in the box. I looked and there was a medium sized bottle and tubular container that had a pretty white and purple wrapper that matched the label on the bottle. I picked up the glass bottle and read the label, "Wedding Lilac" was the name, it was perfume from Paris I then upon inspection, I discovered that the other was bath powder. I smiled I loved my so much as I looked at the gifts she had obviously purchased with much love, she didn't just pick out any old perfume and powder but she sought out one that was of all things "wedding lilac" one of the main flowers in my wedding! I put the nightgown carefully away but sat out the perfume and bath powder. I slipped off my clothes and soaked in the tub, closing my eyes thinking on how long I had waited for this day, for this wedding…. And now the ceremony would be in just 3 short hours.

I soaked in the tub for 20 or so minutes and then got out and used the bath powder. It smelled so good, a sweet gentle fragrance that wasn't overpowering, but delicate. I pulled on my everyday dress again and was about to leave the room when as I was heading for the door there came a knock. "Come in" I said. The door opened softly and Miss Alice came in. "Miss Alice!" I smiled sitting on the edge of bed leaving the chair open for her. "How are thee?" She asked sitting in the chair. "Excited, a little nervous, loved, joyous a mix of everything…. Everything but doubt" I added. She smiled. "I just wanted to tell thee how much you mean to me… I know we really haven't known each other very long, but I feel as if you are my own daughter, I love thee Christy, I just wanted to make sure thee knew that" she said softly tears falling from her loving eyes. "Oh Miss Alice I love you too!" I said and went to her arms for a hug. "I pray that thee and Neil will have a beautiful marriage and beautiful children! You and he deserve all the happiness that the Good Lord can supply," she said tears spilling more rapidly down her cheeks. "Oh Miss Alice you are going to make me cry!" I said. "Oh we can't have that!" she laughed pulling away. "Thank you so much, Miss Alice…." I said with a tear slipping down my cheek. "We are going to miss thee here at the mission Christy, promise you'll visit," she laughed brushing the tear away in a motherly gesture. "I will Miss Alice," I promised. She nodded and stood brushing away her own tears and slipped out the door. I smiled as I had a million times today.

_--- _

"It's time to get dressed," Mother said as Miss Alice, Ruby Mae, and I finished praying for the ceremony and for a strong loving marriage between Neil and I. I nodded and numbing joy over coming me. I climbed up the stairs my mother a few steps behind me. I went into my room and carefully brought my beautiful dress out and laid it on the bed. I smiled just looking at it. "It won't just put itself on you dear," my mother laughed. "I know," I giggled. "Okay I will be right down stairs if you need help" she smiled and left. I carefully undressed then lifted the dress over my head and I felt the dress slide gracefully down covering my many under clothes. The dress was a off the shoulder dress with a low neck, not too low mind you but it showed off my shoulders, it had beautiful lace all around the neck and ribbons and small glass beads from Asheville, ruffles and ornate stitching. Some of lace had been hand made from Neil's Scottish relatives, the rest had been made to match the pattern, the dress had been hand made by, Miss Alice, mother and I, Mother wanted me to have one made in Ashville, but I refused much to displeasure, but I wanted this dress to mean something, and it did. There was a long row of tiny buttons on the back that I could not reach so I went to the door and called for Mother to help me. She was there with in seconds. "What can I do to help?" she asked coming in to my room. She stopped as she saw me and fresh tears started to cascade down her cheeks. "Oh Christy! You look you so beautiful! So absolutely beautiful!" she cried. I blushed, "Thank you Mother" I smiled. She came to me and opened her arms for me to enter. I did and she hugged careful not to wrinkle my dress, careful as she always was for that same reason, or so she said before. "Now lets you get you buttoned" she smiled and I turned my back to her. As she did the buttons, I could feel her hands tremble. She finally finished and I turned back to her, "Thank you so much mama, for everything," I said letting mama slip carefully from lips, I hadn't called her that since I was a little girl. It made her cry even more. I turned to the full-length mirror and smiled, the dress was everything I hoped it would be. "Neil is a lucky man," Mother said as she watched me. "I am the lucky one, I love him so much, I know that you would have preferred I marry some rich high society Asheville man, but that is not what I want, I love Neil for everything he is, for everything that his love makes me and he is everything I will ever need, and I hope that I can show him how much I love him everyday for the rest of our lives" I smiled. She nodded then said, "That is what I wanted for you in the beginning to marry some man for Asheville, but I wanted that for you because I thought that is what you needed, but I have seen you with Neil and I have seen you without Neil, and I know that he is what you need, and more importantly the one you love, I know he loves you, and that is all I need to know." I beamed and moved to hugged her again, but this time I did not let her trying and stay detached. She hugged me fiercely for a few moments then pulled away. "Mustn't wrinkle the bride" she said with a shaky laugh then escaped out the door, emotion was still hard for to show all the way, but it in time I know she would. I then began the task of my hair. I played with for a few minutes, up down, up down, it was battle, I knew Neil love my hair down, but I also knew how aggravated he got when trying to release my hair from its pins, that scene I could not refrain from witnessing. So I carefully pulled my hair up to the back of my head and secured it from the base up to little bit above center, I then curled the lose hair so it was both down and up. On the sides where I had secured it with pins I hid, the pins by putting small rose buds where the tips of the pins could be seen. I looked in the mirror satisfied with my choice. It wouldn't be long now, I heard the people outside in joyous celebration, and the wedding hadn't even started yet! I pulled out the pearl necklace that mother had given me, which had belonged to her mother, and her mother before her, and then the amethyst earrings (they and the fact that I like lilacs inspired the purple and white theme) that Neil had gotten me a couple weeks ago, an "early wedding present" he called it. I started to put on my veil but a knock on the door stopped me. "Come in" I called. The door opened and I found my father dressed in his best dark gray suit a wide smile on his face. "You looked so beautiful girlie" he said his voice shaking slightly. I blushed. "May I?" he asked his eyes on the veil. "Please, I afraid my hands are a little shaky," I said with a soft laugh. His chest swelled with pride as he closed the distance between us and took the delicate lace veil from my hands, lifted it and carefully placed it on my head. I smiled and carefully secured it with a few pins. "We are about ready," George said coming to the open doorway. "We'll be down in a moment," I said with a smile and George gave me a wink and a thumbs up. Before he brought down the veil over my face, he kissed me gently on the cheek. "Guess you not my little girlie anymore" he laughed a hint of sadness in his voice. "No, Daddy, I will always be your girlie" I whispered and threw my arms around him. "Thank you for saying that Christy, even though it's not true, it does this old heart good to hear you say it," he smiled and lowered my veil.

_--- _

We approached the throng of people who had come for the wedding. Tears welled in my eyes as Daddy and I approached the aisle. Neil had his back to me, but turned as he the crowd fell into a silence. The piano had been moved outside with great effort and was now playing The Wedding March. He wore his Grandfather's kilt and sash, his hair neatly slicked back, all except for that unruly curl that fell across his forehead and though there was distance between us I could feel his love, it was reflected in his eyes in his smile, it was all there waiting for me. He was so dashing, so handsome and he was going to be mine. I walked down the aisle on Daddy's arm love washing over me and I had never been in a more pure state of ecstasy. It seemed like an eternity had to pass tell we finally reached the arch where Neil and David stood. Daddy took my hand in his and Neil's in the other and brought our hands together. Neil looked at Daddy for a moment then said in a hushed voice said "Thank you sir," then gripped my hand tightly. I handed my large bouquet of white roses, lilacs, and babies breathe to my attendant, Miss Alice who took it eyes filled with tears. Together we faced David, who though at first was adamant he was not going to perform the ceremony and was angry at our engagement, was now agreeable with it. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here in the sight of God, to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony…." David went on but it was lost on me because I was lost in Neil's eyes, which looked so lovingly into mine. "Do you, Neil, take, Christy, to be your wife, to love, honor and cherish for richer or poorer in sickness and in health tell death you part?" David asked. Neil looked at him and squeezed my hand as he said, "Aye I do". I felt my heart pound so hard in my throat I though it would choke me. "And do you, Christy, take, Neil, to be your husband to love, honor and cherish for richer or poorer in sickness and in health tell death do you part?" David asked me and I said "I do!" Neil's smile lit his whole face up. "Do we have the rings?" David asked. Neil nodded and turned to Creed who held the 2 small boxes rings up. Neil took the smaller one, he looked up into my eyes, and tears were welling up. He took my left hand and David said "Place the ring on her finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'" Neil smiled and slowly slipped the ring on my hand and in his heart stopping Scottish accent said "With this right I thee wed" and he slipped the ring completely on. I let a tear fall as I reached for the 2nd larger ring. "Please do the same Christy" David smiled. I nodded and started the ring and said "With this ring I thee wed" and let the ring slid the rest of the way on. He squeezed my hand slightly. "Then by the power invested in me by God and by the state of Tennessee I know pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" David exclaimed and Neil reached for my veil and lifted it. I looked up into his eyes and showed him all the love I had for him. He placed a gentle hand at the side of face and the other on my waist and slowly lowered his lips to mine. I parted my lips ready to receive his kiss, and when I did, I felt love like none other, a love that I was beyond all compare; it was the love of my husband that coursed through my body. I tasted his kiss sweet on my lips and kissed him hungrily. Applause and thunderous whoops and hollers filled the air and we turned to see the people of the cove on their feet clapping so hard their hands were red. We quickly started down the aisle and as we did, rice was thrown. I giggled as Neil pulled me close and kissed me again as he reached the end of aisle. "I love you Mrs. MacNeil," he said against my lips. "And I love you Dr. MacNeil" I said with a giggle.

_--- _

"Remember the first and last wedding you and I attended?" Neil asked me with a sly grin as we stood getting ready to cut the cake. "How could I forget, that was one of the first times I had really felt I was falling in love with you, and I would have let myself believe it then… but what can I say I was still fighting," I giggled. The knife was in our hands and we together cut the cake, as we did the people again erupted into applause. I had a piece in my hand and he had a piece in his, both of us had a very not innocent look in our eyes and we reached to feed each other our cake. He "accidentally" slipped and got icing all over my nose and what can I say my hand "slipped" and cake got all over his nose and chin. "Aw good aim there lass" he laughed leaving down and kissing the cake from my nose then capturing my lips for the fun of it.

Jeb Spencer was getting the itch his fingers to start fiddling. "All right Doc MacNeil and Mrs. MacNeil, lets get this party started!" Jeb called raising his fiddle to his shoulder and let his nibble fingers work their magic. "May I have this dance milady?" Neil asked with a little bow. "Yes sir you may, in fact Mr. MacNeil you may have them all" I said giving him a small curtsey. I took his hand and he led me to the make shift dance floor which was in the middle of the soft grass. The first dance was to be ours alone or though I thought. "We will be alone tonight, lets have this dance for old times sake" he whispered in my ear then called "Come on everybody, Tennessee Wagon Wheel!" I grinned, the first dance we had together. The familiar "Skip To My Lu" filled the air. "Circle left, circle right…. Swing your partner ….. now!" the commands were called out and like that first dance I was entranced with the music, it filled me, only this dance was different then last, I knew what to except and even to the surprise of Neil I moved agilely with him, he grinned with satisfaction and I nodded.

"Oh Neil… I have to stop!" I said breathlessly as the 4th dance straight came to a stop. "I am sorry lass I have tired you out…" he smiled his eyes dancing with hidden meaning. "For the moment sir you have" I said breathlessly. He smiled and led me to a chair, and like he did that day Ruby Mae's wedding he brushed his lips against my forehead. We sat silently for a minute getting our breath back watching the twirling dancers. Then as I did, a sudden memory from Ruby Mae's wedding returned to me and I said unintentionally aloud, "Shivaree!" I gasp in horror. Neil who was beside his arms around me burst out laughing his head fell back with his deep laughter. "It's not funny Neil MacNeil, I will not do that!" I said almost angrily. "Aww my dear sweet lass," he said his laughter he was trying desperately to tame but wasn't having much luck. "I am serious Neil you better put a stop to it now before it starts!" I said trying to at least give the appearance, I was angry but his laughter was infectious I couldn't stop the smile. "Really Neil do you want all these people…. Listening…." I couldn't finish my statement, I mean just saying that made a dark red blush stain my cheeks. Neil took both of my hands in his and said, "No I don't, lets get out of here…. Now while everyone is dancing, Charlie is just over there…" he said looking at me intently. I was nervous about tonight as it was but I nodded. He grinned and we escaped without any one seeing, or so we thought, little did we know Miss Alice had watched us and knowing our intentions was having a good laugh over it.

Neil had Charlie saddled and he was about ready to help me mount but I remembered the gift Mother had given me. "Just a second Neil, I forgot something, I'll be just a second!" I called as I rushed into the mission house.

"Sorry" I said coming out of the house the box in hand. "What is that?" he asked. "Nothing to be concerned with now," I said shyly. "I see," he said mischievously then he took the box and secured it in his saddlebag. He mounted the horse then helped me mount in front of him. I leaned back against him relishing the feel of him. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" he whispered huskily. "You might have mentioned it," I said. "You are beautiful…" he said. I blushed. "I am so happy, I love you so much Neil" I sighed happily as he steered Charlie in the route to "our" cabin. "I am too darling, I love you too" he whispered kissing the spot behind my ear, the place he knew sent shivers down my spine, it just basically made me collapse. I leaned closer to him wanting to be closer to him, as close as I could.

Time moved faster then I had realized, it was a shock to the see the cabin come into view. We came to a stop in front of the cabin and Neil dismounted then held his arms up for me. He put both of his hands on my waist and lifted me down with a flourish. His hands staid on my waist, then they tightened with urgency, he pulled me close and whispered, "Ready my love?" I nodded and without hesitation, he swept me into his arms and I let out a slight scream of surprise but it turned to laughter. I put my arms around his neck and he carried me to the door, which he opened then carried me over the threshold. "Welcome home _my_ lass" he said his voice low. He leaned in for a kiss, which I gave readily. He carried me up the stairs and to his, I mean our bedroom where he let me down gently but he did not remove his arms from about me. "I don't want to rush you, I wont rush you, we'll go as slow as you want to, I love you Christy… I will never do anything to hurt, I want you know that" he whispered his voice greatly pained. "I know Neil, I need you, I need you in every way, I want you more then you know" I whispered lifting my eyes to his, to reassure him that I loved him and I wanted to be loved by him, I wanted him to be mine and for me to his completely. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. My arms circled his neck and my hands intertwined in his hair. "I love you," he whispered starting to trail light kisses on the side of mouth moving to my jaw, to my ear and behind it, down my neck to my shoulders. A moan escaped my lips. "I love you too," I whispered as he pulled his lips away from my bare shoulders and back to my lips. "It's a bit hot in here wouldn't you say Mrs. MacNeil?" he asked. "Yes doctor it is" I answered turning my back to him. He looked the buttons up and down then with huff started the daunting task. He came to last button, I arched my back into him, and I felt him moan. I let the dress slide off my shoulders and pool on the floor. I stepped out of it and turned to Neil, he quickly shrugged off his jacket then started to unbutton his dress shirt but I stopped him with a hand. I undid each button and its place placed a soft kiss. His shirt was undone and I pushed it off his shoulders. He reached for the pins holding my hair up. I grinned at him, "You wore it up on purpose didn't you" he chuckled. It took him only seconds to free my hair from the pins he was happy once it cascaded down my back. I titled my head back and shook it out, he ran his hands through it and inhaled deeply, "You smell like lilacs" he grinned kissing my neck again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He then picked me up in his strong arms and carried me to the bed where he laid me down tenderly. "I love you my dear dear Christy MacNeil," he said huskily. "And I love you Dr. Neil MacNeil" I said reaching for him and pulling him down with me.

_--- _

"I love you," he whispered tenderly as we lay in bed, him holding me in his arms in the early night. "And I love you" I answered pressing closer to him. "Thank you" he said suddenly. "For what darling?" I asked. "For marrying me, for giving me the greatest gift a man could ask for, a love that is beyond all compare," he said. "I thank you for the same thing," I whispered getting up from the bed. "Where are you going?" he asks. I put a finger to his lips and whisper, "I will be back don't worry." I disappear out of the room and rush down stairs to retrieve my wedding gift from mother. I discard the robe and I had been wearing and slipped on the silky nightgown. It fit perfectly; I smoothed my hair and started back up the stairs. I came to the door of our room and I opened it slightly. "There you are lass," Neil said standing by the window looking out at the moon then turning towards me as I entered. I could see him catch his breath. "Wow," he whispered coming towards me. "Do you like it?" I asked biting my bottom lip. "I love it, it's beautiful," he said in awe. "Now how about that dance you promised me?" I asked my eyes dancing all ready. "It would be my honor," he said holding out a hand. I took his hand and he pulled me close. He wrapped an arm around me and we moved gracefully across the floor my head resting against his bare chest.

_The End_


End file.
